


Love Me The Way I Love You.

by psyleedee



Series: Knight!Dean/Prince!Castiel Verse. [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Forbidden Love, King Michael, Kissing, Knight Dean Winchester, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Neck Kissing, Prince Castiel (Supernatural), Romance, Secret Relationship, Slow Dancing, Young Castiel/Young Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyleedee/pseuds/psyleedee
Summary: Knight! Dean Winchester steals his secret lover, Prince! Castiel, away for a dance in the quiet hallway. However, there is more to the dance than Dean lets on, and that? That just might change their lives.(this is an extremely self-indulgent fantasy au.)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Knight!Dean/Prince!Castiel Verse. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706671
Comments: 8
Kudos: 183





	Love Me The Way I Love You.

**Author's Note:**

> so I wrote this because I was craving some fantasy destiel and didn't want to read huge ass stories. don't forget to leave a kudos and a comment, it makes my day!

"Just one dance, prince, that's all."

Blue eyes peer into Dean's, as he reaches for Castiel's hand, open palm lingering in the air between them.

"Dean, I can't... We can't... Look around you, these people... The men and the women... They won't accept it."

Cas' lips turn down in a frown, and his eyes wander away, skimming over the ballroom. Dean wonders, for a fleeting second, as he watches Castiel smile softly to himself, how the prince ever fell in love with someone as worthless as Dean. What is he? Just a young knight in the King's castle, what more?

The light rhythm of the trumpets and the piano drifts the lovers on the floor into a mindless trance, swaying and rocking to each other's tunes. The night has just set, the full moon drowning the ballroom in its elegant light. All around the floor, people dance, senseless, losing themselves within their lovers, and amidst the daze, light chatter floats around the room.

Dean's eyes drink in the sight of his lover, the prince in his rich, Prussian blue robes, the delicate crown adorning his head, the frail golden chains dangling around his neck, and the light flush of pink on his cheek from the wine.

"Who said anything about dancing here? If you'll allow me to lead you, your majesty, I have somewhere to show you."  
Dean confides in a low whisper, crouching down next to where Castiel is seated at the banquet table. The prince turns to Dean, every movement graceful and articulate, and his soft eyes study Dean's face.

"Of course, I'll allow it, but what about Michael?"  
Castiel chuckles, slipping his hand into Dean's, and stroking his thumb over Dean's wrist.

"Well, you could lie to him, just for now..."  
Dean suggests, and he knows he mustn't prompt the prince with such notions, but he can't help it. He needs to steal the prince away for a while. Just a little while.

Castiel looks up at the crowd, eyes grazing past where King Michael is downing his fourth glass of wine and laughing.

"Alright..."  
Castiel turns back to Dean, and nods. Dean smiles, and holds Castiel's eyes. The smile he is graced with makes his heart beat faster in his chest, and he lets go of the prince's hand, much to his discontent, as he stands and steps back to allow the prince to rise.

Castiel stands, his blue robes dragging against the polished marble floor, as Dean reckons the prince to carry on. Castiel looks up at Dean, before walking towards the other end of the banquet table, where King Michael is engrossed in conversation with a Duke, whose name Dean doesn't care to remember.

Being the dutiful knight that Dean is, he follows as the young prince walks ahead. He wonders, for a moment, how Castiel always walks with a suave glide, and his head held high, a smug face to accompany it. Must be how the royals always are, Dean muses. An air of indifference surrounds Castiel, but Dean knows that's how he's been taught to be. Taught to be better than everyone else, greater than everyone else, for he's a prince. Dean imagines how drastically different his life may have been from that of his love's.

Has Castiel ever played in the fields, careless and frivolous, or swam in the lake till sunset, or snagged a taste of cider from his father's pint as a boy? Has he wrestled around in the mud with his buddies, laughing and playing, ending up with bruises on his face, but a smile to outshine them? Certainly not. Castiel must have grown up with crisp books, with immaculate hallways, fine silk robes, and sharpened swords. He must've grown up with everything Dean dreamed of, and the mere fact that he chooses to still love and admire Dean now, never fails to baffle the man.

Dean watches as Castiel whispers in King Michael's ears. The King nods, and claps a hand on Castiel's shoulder with an understanding smile, mouthing something Dean can't very well make out.

Castiel smiles back, and turns away, towards Dean. He longs to know what Castiel may have said, so he raises his eyebrows and Castiel simply smiles at him, tipping his head slightly as he turns, urging Dean to follow him.

It seems the King has agreed to whatever Castiel has said, and Dean smiles briefly to himself, before following the younger man.

Castiel walks out of the ballroom, his robe dragging behind him across the floor, and Dean walks behind him with an obedient air around him. He recalls, all at once, the first time he laid eyes on the prince.

Something about the prince had drawn Dean deeper, closer to him. And the moment he had been introduced formally to the prince that evening, Dean felt his knees go weak, butterflies floating in his stomach, as the prince had smiled at him, and held his hand out for a shake. Dean had taken it, too awe-struck by the prince to notice how tight he'd been holding the prince's hand, until the younger man had chuckled, murmuring softly, _"I'm going to need that back, Dean."_

Dean smiles at the memory, and his attention snaps back to where Castiel pauses, and he realizes, they're already in the empty hallway. Dean shakes his head, taking a deep breath, and licks his lips, glancing back at where the large ebony gateway to the ballroom stands a good long stretch away. The hallway is drenched in darkness, only lit partially by moonlight cracking in through the narrow glass windows at the top of the marble walls.

"I like this more. The silence."  
Castiel muses, and Dean turns to him. There's distance between them, where there shouldn't be, he needs to be close to the prince, always.

Castiel stands, hand on the wall, as he leans against it, standing at the edge of the verandah, where the Hall spouts another way into.

"Cas? Come back, you're too close to the edge."  
Dean says, as he bridges the distance between them, and tugs an arms around the prince's waist, pulling him back.

"I won't fall, Dean, if that's what you're scared about."  
Castiel laughs, and tilts his head to the side to look up at Dean, bringing his hand up to stroke over the latter's jaw.

"Can never be too safe."  
Dean mumbles, as he leans into Castiel's touch.  
There's a pause between them, until Castiel sighs, and speaks up.

"I wish I could touch you whenever I wanted, and not just in the dark, or the silence, like a criminal."  
Cas' head slumps against Dean's shoulder, and he lays his hands atop Dean's, as they tighten around the prince's waist.

"You're not a criminal, Cas, neither of us are. I don't think it's a crime to fall in love."

"It isn't... But..."

"You know what, I don't want you to think about all that tonight..."  
Dean lets go of the prince's waist, and nudges him to turn around.

Castiel turns, as pliant as he could be in Dean's arms, and presses close to his knight's chest. Dean's callloused hands drape over Castiel's cheeks, and he smiles as Castiel leans into the touch, eyes slipping shut.

"Tonight, I'm not a soldier, Cas, and I don't want you to be a prince... Tonight, I just want us to be who we are, without these superficial titles defining us. Am I allowed to ask you for that?"  
Dean asks, his voice barely a whisper. He shut his eyes and lets his forehead rest against his lover's.

"Of course, Dean. You don't need to ask... Just say it, and I'll do it."  
Castiel answers, and Dean smiles, lips lingering less than an inch away from Cas'.

"I'm sorry that there's no music... There's no trumpets, no drums, no violins... But Cas, will you dance with me?"

Castiel laughs softly, and the sound lights Dean up like a firework.

"Of course."

They step back in tandem, Dean's hand dropping down to encircle Castiel's waist, as Castiel sets his arms on Dean's shoulders, lacing his fingers around Dean's neck.

Slowly, Dean begins to rock them. One sway at the side, one to the other, side to side, as Dean hums, eyes gazing into Castiel's.

"Do you know how much I love you, Castiel?"

Cas raises his eyebrows, stunned to hear his full name rolls off of Dean's lips.

"I think I do..."

"No, I don't think you do... You have no idea, just what you make me feel."  
Dean whispers, as he backs his lover against a cold, stone wall, halting their swaying. A gasp escapes past Cas' lips, as Dean holds him against the wall, leaning down to latch his lips onto Castiel's neck.

Just a soft brush of his lips against Cas' neck, and he hears Cas let out a shaky breath, his nimble fingers gliding up Dean's neck to tangle within the short hair at his nape, eyes slipping shut as Dean drops another kiss below his jaw.

"Dean, please-"  
Castiel begs, and Dean hums against his skin.

"Shh... I've got you, Cas, don't worry..."  
Dean coaxes, hands dragging up the curves of Castiel's body, cradling the prince's jaw in his rough palms.

Dean drops a feather light kiss across Cas's jaw, chuckling at how pliant Castiel goes in his arms.

Their eyes flutter open in time, as if reading each other's minds, and Dean smiles at the deep red flush spreading against Cas' face.

"Not feeling too hot, are you, prince?"  
Dean quips, words barely making their way past his lips.

"Don't get too cocky, now."  
Castiel shakes his head, his smile spreading, until his cheeks push up into his eyes, and Dean laughs, gazing at Cas, with all the love of the universe in his eyes.

"I wouldn't dare."  
He whispers, before leaning in, ever so slightly. Castiel meets him midway, and their eyes blink shut as warm, wet lips slide against each other.

Castiel tastes like the rich, red wine he had been drinking that evening, and his lips, welcoming as ever, give Dean the feeling of being whole, the one he'd been craving all his life. This is what his home is now. Cas' arms, his lips, his scent, his laugh, his smile, his eyes, him. Cas is Dean's home, and it's all Dean needs in his life.

They pull away to catch their breath, Castiel chasing Dean's lips as they break apart.

Dean looks at his lover, his plump, pink lips hanging open, his flushed cheeks, and his knitted eyebrows.

"Cas? Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Will you run away with me? Will you leave all of this behind, to be with me? We'll run as far as we can, away from all these prying eyes, somewhere there's only you and me... Will you?"

Dean drops down on a knee, taking Castiel aback, as he watches with wide eyes. Dean's been waiting for this moment for years. His heart thumps louder in his chest, as he watches Castiel attempt at understanding his actions.

"Dean, I-"

"Will you marry me?"  
Dean whispers, as tears choke his words. He reaches into the pocket of his trousers absently, and fishes out a small, silver ring, one that belonged to his mother years ago, and holds it up to Castiel.

Castiel pauses, and Dean can see the gears working within his eyes. The younger man takes a deep breath, and plucks the ring out of Dean's fingers, his empty hand stroking through Dean's hair, down to cradle his jaw, as he crouches down to place a soft kiss upon Dean's lips.

"Of course, Dean. Of course, I'll marry you."  
A single tear rolls down Castiel's eyes, as he falls into Dean's embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> the title is based on the Jerry Vale song.


End file.
